Das Bündnis
by Evildollie
Summary: Legolas trifft auf ein Mädchen, welches ein gefährliches Bündnis eingegangen ist.
1. Default Chapter

Es roch nach Meer, die Möwen schrieen im Takt der Brandung. Ein sanfter Wind strich durch seine Haare. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Reglos stand er da, genoss das Gefühl der Freiheit, dass das Meer ihm vermittelte. Er sog den Geschmack des Meeres in sich auf, als würde er es nie wieder sehn dürfen. " Du tust ja gerade so, als ob es das fantastischste der Welt sein- ein Meer" , raunte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm. Legolas hob den Kopf gen Himmel atmete noch einmal tief ein und öffnete langsam die Augen. "Das ist es auch mein Freund- das ist es!" Gimli stellte sich neben seinen Freund und verfolgte seinen Blick, der ihn auf den Horizont führte. "Weißt du, ihr Elben seid ja schon ein komisches Volk. Ich kann das nicht nachvollziehen, was ist so toll an Wasser, dass nach Fisch stinkt und diese nervtötenden Möwen, vor allem ...". Aber weiter kam Gimli nicht, da sich urplötzlich eine Möwe auf seinem Kopf niederließ. "Ich glaube er hält dich für einen Stein!" schmunzelte Legolas. Er Besah sich das langsam vor Zorn rotwerdende Gesicht des Zwerges an und brach in lautes Lachen aus, als dieser versuchte den Vogel zu verscheuchen. "Diese verdammten ... und hat er mir auch noch auf meines Großvaters Helm gemacht, das ist ja kaum zu fassen ..." brüllte der Zwerg wütend, während Legolas schmunzelt sich wieder dem Meer zuwendete. "Vergiss nicht, Gimli, du kannst nie wissen, ob sie dich verstehen." Später am Nachmittag saßen beide am Rande eines Waldes, Legolas war dabei ein Feuer für die Nacht zu schüren unterdessen säuberte Gimli unter viel gefluche und gegrummel seinen Helm. "Du schaust schon wieder so geistesabwesend, was beschäftigt dich? Immer noch das Geschehen in der Stadt? " fragte Gimli neugierig. "Ja, es war beeindruckend, wie dieses Mädchen das Pferd beruhigt hat." "Ach, so ist das also?! Und Herr Elb interessiert sich nur für das Pferd!" stichelte Gimli. "Natürlich lässt es mich nicht kalt, wenn ein Tier misshandelt wird, bei uns Elben ist das ..." "Eine Unart, ich weiß!" unterbrach ihn Gimli. "Aber zugegeben ist sie, obwohl sie nie an Galadriels Schönheit rankommt könnte, ein hübsches Ding, ihr Mann kann sich glücklich schätzen!" "Woher willst du wissen, dass sie einen Mann hat? Du kennst sie doch nicht etwa?" fragte Legolas verduzt. "Waren deine Sinne so von ihrem Anblick vernebelt, dass du den kleinen Burschen an ihrer Hand nicht bemerkt hast?!" Schmunzelte Gimli, Legolas schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Tja, Herr Elb, dass wird dann wohl nix mit Frühlingsgefühlen lachte Gimli aber gleich darauf blieb ihm das Lachen im Hals stecken, da ihn ein böser Blick von Legolas traf. Es war heiß für einen Zwerg, aber selbst das würde ihn nicht stören, müsse er nicht auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes seine Zeit fristen, während Legolas nicht im geringsten daran dachte das Pferd vorsichtig um Kurven zu lenken. "Legolas ... Legolas ... LEGOLAS! Könnten wir vielleicht gnädigerweise eine Pause machen?" "Der Herr Zwerg muss doch nicht etwa zu Kräften kommen?" fragte Legolas höhnisch worauf er nur ein Gegrummel, das sich verdächtig nach "dummer Elb" anhörte. Obwohl Legolas dieses Morgen in der Hoffnung aufgebrochen war, die Grenze Rohans vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu erreichen, gönnte er Gimli eine Pause. "Wenn wir dann schon in Rohan sind, könnten wir nach einem Pony für dich Ausschau halten. Was meinst du?" Das Lembras blieb Gimli fast im Hals stecken, als er schließlich stockend und hustend antwortete: "Ein Pferd? Für mich? Ganz allein? Ähm, ich meine ich und das Pferd ganz allein? Nein, nein das wäre keine gute Idee!" "Nun stell dich nicht so an, die Pferde aus Rohan sind zuverlässig, du wirst bestimmt ein passendes finden!" "Das glaub ich weniger! Ich werde mich jetzt für ein paar Minuten hinlegen, dann können wir weiter!" beendete Gimli die Diskussion. Legolas kam von seinem kleinen Ausflug an den Lagerplatz zurück, wo Gimli seelenruhig schlummerte. Er begann seine Sachen auf das Pferd zu packen, um bald aufbrechen zu können. Plötzlich vernahm er ein leises Gemurmel aus Gimlis Richtung... "... ja natürlich Herrin ... ihr seid die schönste von alle ... eine goldene Strähne eures Haares ..." Legolas begann bis über beide Ohren zu grinsen und verpasste Gimli einen sanften Stoß in die Rippen "Was? Wo? Wer? Und überhaupt wieso?", fragte Gimli verwirrt. Legolas konnte nicht mehr an sich halten "Du hast von einer Frau geträumt, Herr Zwerg!", kicherte er. "Nein mein Freund, nicht von irgendeiner, ich hab von der Herrin Lothloriens geträumt" begann der Zwerg verträumt zu erzählen. "Sie hat mir nochmals eine goldene Strähne ... sag mal, was schaust du eigentlich so? Darf ein Zwerg nicht auch eine Frau begehren?" "Natürlich mein Freuden, aber nun komm, wir müssen weiter ... ich will noch vor Sonnenuntergang in Arkonia sein." Nur missmutig rappelte sich der Zwerg auf um auf sein "heißgeliebtes" Pferd zu steigen. Legolas schwang sich ohne Probleme auf seinen Hengst Esposito, half Gimli hoch und schnalzte, sodass das Pferd sofort anfing zu galoppieren . 


	2. Schatten

Arkonia, eine Stadt in Festtagsstimmung. Die Hochzeit von Eowyn mit dem erstgeborenen Aragorns, Amfortas. Dementsprechend waren die Straßen gefüllt mit Menschenmassen, das ein Durchkommen schier unmöglich war. Aus diesem Grund beschloss Legolas Esposito vor den Stadtmauern zu lassen, bis sich der Trubel, gen Abend gelegt hatte. Auf der Suche nach der Wirtschaft "Die Bärenhöhle" versuchten Legolas und sein Freund sich durch die Mengen zu kämpfen. In diesem Augenblick prallte ein kleiner Junge gegen Legolas "Kannst du eigentlich nicht besser aufpassen!" keifte ihn der kleine Junge an und um dies noch zu verdeutlichen, trat ihm der Kurze noch vor das Schienbein und rannte soeben weiter. Verduzt schaute Gimli seinen Freund an, der sich mit einem schmerzverzogenen Gesicht das Schienbein rieb, gerade wollte er Legolas warnen, da war es schon zu spät- eine junge Frau rannte wütend in Legolas rein. "Sag mal, kannst du eigentlich nicht besser aufpassen!" schnaubte sie, schuckte Legolas forsch beiseite dem kleinen Jungen hinterher. Beide, Legoals und Gimli starten sich geschockt an, bis Gimli lauthals anfing zu lachen. "Tja mein Freund, das nenne ich eine herzliche begrüßung!" Wenige Minuten später erreichten sie das Gasthaus, welches seinenm Namen alle Ehre machte. Es machte wirklich den Anschein, als sei man in einer Bärenhöhle - nicht im negatieven Sinne. Es prasselte ein Feuer, vor dem mehrer gemütlich erscheinende Sessel standen und überall waren Felle ausgelegt. Als sie eintraten kam ihnen ein junges Mädchen entgegen: " Die Herren wünschen?" "Wir suchen Herrn Aragorn, ist er schon anwesend?" fragte Gimli höflich. "Ja natürlich, folgt mir." Das Mädhcen führte die beiden in einen Nebenraum, indem sie von Aragorn, Gandalf und den Hobbits freudig begrüßt wurden. "Da seid ihr ja entlich!" rief Aragorn, während er Legolas herzlich umarmte, "aber was ziehst du denn für ein Gesicht, Legolas?" Legolas wollte soeben zur Antwort ansetzen, als Gimli ihm kichernd dazwischen fuhr: " Der Herr Elb ist soeben zwei mal umgerannt worden und hat eine vors Schienbein bekommen!" Die gesammte Gesellschaft begann loszuprusten, bis Legolas ebenfalls anfieng darüber zu schmunzeln.  
  
"Pass du nur auf bis ich dich in die Finger bekomme...ich prügel dich windelweich!" "Du kriegst mich ja eh nicht!", kaum hatte Vorros das letzte Wort ausgesprochen, rannte er gegen einen Marktstand und viel rücklings auf den Kopf. Lachend blieb Cashina stehen und sah sich den belustigenden Anblick ihres Bruders, welcher im Schlamm, sich den Kopf mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht reibend, lag. "Siehst du, das kommt davon, wenn man seiner Schwester ein Bein stellt," gluckste sie, "komm steh schon auf du Waschlappen!" Die beiden Geschwister bogen kichernd in eine dunkle Seitengasse ein. Nach einer Zeit, ie Gasse schien immer dunkler zu werden, hörten sie auf einmal Schritte hinter sich und Cashina schob sich reflexartig vor ihren kleinen Bruder. "Na, meine hübsche...seit wann fürchtest du dich denn vor mir, mein Goldschatz?" grollte eine dunkle, krazige Stimme aus dem Schatten. Ein dunkelhaariger, großer Elb trat aus dem Schatten"ich habe eine neue Aufgabe für dich, mein Herz."Er schnippte mit der rechten Hand und ein paar Funken sprühten, wirbelten kurz in der Luft und formierten sich zu einem Bild. "Dies hier, mein Schatz.." richtete er sich wieder an Cashina und legte einen Arm um sie "...dies ist Legolas Grünblatt..." er deutete auf das Bild " ...ich will, dass du ihn findest und zu mir führst!" Cashina stieß genervt die Luft aus " schon wieder einer deiner Verräter? Findest du nicht, dass wird langsam langweilig?" Der hübsche Elb kniff ärgerlich die Augen zusammen , von einer Sekunde auf die Andere war er ganz nah bei ihrem Gesicht. Er hielt ihren Kopf zwischen seinen starken Händen. Langsam nähgerte er sich mit seinem Kopf dem Ihrigen bis sich fast ihre Lippen berührten. Er starrte ihr in die Augen und zwang sie das Selbe zu tun, dann flüsterte er: " Du weißt, das ich keine Scherze mache, du wirst mir Grünblatt bringen..lebend...ansonsten weißt du ja, was passieren wird." Er blickte zu Vorros hinüber und deutete ihr das gleiche zu tun. "Hast du mich verstanden Kleines?" Cashina wagte nicht zu antworten und so nickte sie nur langsam "Gut!" sagte der Elb und küsste sie langsam auf die Stirn. Dann drehte er sich um, ein paar Vögel schreckten auf, sodass Cashina erschrocken zur Seite blickte. Als sie wieder an den Platz, wo der Elb soeben noch gestanden war, war er fort. 


	3. Feiern und ihre Folgen

Inzwischen war die Stimmung der Gäste in der "Bärenhöhle" auf dem Höhepunkt angelangt-es wurde gelacht-getrunken-diskutiert-getrunken-Faxen gemacht- getrunken-gegessen und natürlich fröhlich weitergetrunken. Es war erst spät am Nachmittag, als zwei wunderschöne Frauen die Gaststätte betraten, sie hörten ein lautes Gelächter aus dem Nebenraum und betetten, dass dies nicht die Personen warne, die sie vorhatten zu treffen. ".. weißt du mein Freund * hicks *, bei uns Zwergen ist das ja so..." begann Gimli soeben auszuholen als auf einmal alle Gäste verstummten und zur Tür starrten. Dort standen Arwen und Eowyn mit einem Blick, der eine Mischung aus Zorn und Eckel darstellte. "Du wusstest doch nicht etwa, dass sie kommen und hast dich so volllaufen lassen?!" flüsterte Legolas Aragorn zu, dieser schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Arwen, meine liebste, was treibt dich zu so später Stunde hier her und dazu noch mit Eowyn?" lallte Aragorn in Richtung Arwen, welche skeptisch die rechte Augenbraue hob. "Aber Aragorn..." schnurrte Arwen, ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und streckte eine Hand aus, um ihm über die Wange zu streichen "...du hast doch nicht etwa vergessen, dass ich dir sagte ihr sollet nicht so viel trinken..." ein Vorwurfsvoller Blick an Amfortas und den Rest der Bande ließ ihre Köpfe sinken " ...aus dem Grunde, dass Eowyn und ich ebenfalls erscheinen werden!" In diesem Moment nahm sie einen vollen Becher Wein und goß ihn mit einem gehässigen Grinsen über Aragorn. Totenstille. Bis Merry nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und Aragorn in sein Lachen einstimmte. Er nahm seine Frau, hob sie auf den Schoß und küsste sie- die Stimmung war gerettet.  
  
Ein paar Stunden später stand Legolas auf " Ich werde jetzt Esposito holen..der Trubel hat sich gelegt!" "Jetzt noch? In diesem Zustand? Ich glaube nicht, das ihn jemand klaut!" warf Gimli ein"komm mein Elbenfreund, setz dich wieder zu mir und versuche eine Pfeife!" "Aber wenn ihn nun doch jemand mitnimmt?" fragte Legolas mit einem durch den Alkohol benebelten Blick "Aber du wirst Recht haben, das ist ja schließlich ein Elbenpferd, DIE lassen sich nicht so schnell gefangen nehmen!" "Siehst du mein Freund und nun Probier einmal von der Hobbits besten Kraut!" brummte Gimli. Legolas setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und begutachte skeptisch die Pfeife, welche ihm soeben in die Hand gedrückt wurde "Du weißt Gimli, das Elben normaler Weise keine Pfeife rauchen?!" " Natürlich, aber es wird dich schon nicht umbringen und zudem wird es dir bestimmt schmecken!"gurrte Gimli. Ein Elb und erst recht nicht Legolas würde im klaren Zustand eine Pfeife anrühren, aber da dies bei Legolas nicht mehr der Fall war, zog er kräftig daran um sogleich keuchend loszuprusten. Gimli lachte lautstark und meinte : " Du hast Recht mein Freund, ihr Elben seid für das Pfeife rauchen nicht geschaffen!" Legolas, immer noch nach Atem ringend mit einem hochroten Kopf deutete Gimli, das er hinaus gehe an die frische Luft, dieser kommentierte die se Geste nur mit einem Weiteren höhnischen Lachen. Prustend und röchelnd stolperte Legolas an der jungen Bediensteten vorbei, diese blicke ihm nur besorgt und verwirrt hinterher. Einige Minuten später, Legolas hatte sich soweit beruhigt und konnt wenn auch etwas stockend wieder atmen kam das Mädchen mit einem Glas Wasser hinaus und rechte es ihm mit einem vermizten Lächeln. "Trink das lieber anstatt als Elb zu rauchen!" tadelte sie ihn. Mit einem schuldbewussten Blick nahm er das Glas an und röchelte etwas, das sich wie danke anhörte. Während er das Glas trank, bemerkte er, das sie ihn aufmerksam musterte. Er setzte das Glas von den Lippen ab und schaute sie verwirrt an. Das Mädchen lächelte und sagte: " Du bist hübsch, Elb" Legolas wollte etwas erwidern jedoch kam nur ein kratzender Husten aus seiner Kehle. Das Mädchen lachte wieder, stand auf und nahm ihn an der Hand. "Für einen Elben hast du heute schon genug gefeiert, ich werde dir zeigen, wo du heute Nacht bleiben kannst." Sie zog Legolas hinter sich her, der nicht genau wusste, was er davon halten sollte, jedoch folgte er ihr anstandslos. Sie führe ihn durch die Küche, einige Zimmer weiter, bis sie vor einer großen Holztür standen. "Hier kannst du schlafen, das ist mein Zimmer, es wird dich niemand stören!" Sagte sie, während sie ihn zum Bett schob und deutete er solle sich hinsetzen. " Und wo schläfst du dann heute Nacht?" fragte Legolas etwas neben der Spur, während sie ihm das Hemd auszog. "Na hier!" grinste sie schelmisch. Legolas schluckte. Hier? Mit ihm? In einem Bett? Er war so geschockt von dieser Aussage, das er gar nicht merkte, wie sie sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte. "Was machst du da?" fragte er verduzt. Das Mädchen hielt inne und sagte ganz selbstverständlich: "Ich hab doch gesagt du bist hübsch!" Dann küsste sie ihn, damit er keinerlei Wiederworte aussprechen konnte. Legolas wurde ganz anders, noch nie zuvor hatte er eine Frau geküsst, bis heute Abend war er an solchen Dingen nicht interessiert gewesen. Was würde sie von ihm denken, wenn sie erfuhr, dass er noch nie eine Geliebte hatte? Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. "Du hast wohl nicht sehr viel Übung, Elb?" grinste sie. Legolas lief rot an und fixierte seinen Blick auf eine Stelle am Boden. Das Mädchen hob mit der einen Hand seine Kinn an und mit der anderen strich sie zärtlich eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht. " Du brauchst dich doch nicht zu schämen! Hab keine Angst, ich werde dir alles zeigen!" flüsterte sie und urplötzlich verschwand ihre Hand in seiner Hose, Legolas riss die Augen auf und sog zischend die Luft ein. Das Mädchen lächelte nur und sagte:" Ich bin im übrigen Luthien!" "Legolas" stöhnte er mehr als das er es sagte. Sie nahm ihre Hand aus seiner Hose und stemmte beide gegen seine Brust damit er sich hinlege, er gehorchte. Langsam begann sie ihn auf die Brust bis hin zum Bauchnabel zu küssen, dann begann sie sein Hals, dann das Ohr küssen. Vorsichtig knabberte sie daran und merkte, wie Legolas unter ihr zu beben begann. Sie hauchte ein Kuss auf die spitze seines Ohres und biss genau dort sehr fest hinein. Legolas schrie vor schmerzen auf und war im Inbegriff sich aufzusetzen, jedoch erschrak auch Luthien so sehr darüber, das sie ihn auf das Bett nagelte. Die Hände über dem Kopf von ihr festgehalten blickten sie sich beide schwer atmend ein Weile an. "Was war denn? Du hast mich erschreckt!" meckerte Luthien. "Na du hast mir ins Ohr gebissen, hast du das nicht mitbekommen?" meckerte Legolas zurück. "Ja, aber ich hab doch wirklich nicht so fest gebissen, dass du gleich so brüllen musst!" "Elben haben sehr empfindliche Ohren!" jammerte Legolas. "Oh, das tut mir leid," entschuldigte sich Luthien ernsthaft, "lass es mich wieder gut machen!" Sie küsste ihn innig und lange, dann begann sie sich wieder ganz seinem Körper zu widmen. Plötzlich hielt Luthien inne. "Soll ich eigentlich angezogen bleiben?" "Ähm, nein, natürlich nicht.."stammelte Legolas auf ihren herrausfordernden Blick. Seine Hände versucheten hecktisch die Verschnürung ihres Kleides zu öffnen, nachdem dies gelungen war, schoben sich seine Hände unter ihren Rock um das Kleid abzustreifen. Luthien begann zu kicher, "Ich bin kitzlig!" "Oh, tut mir leid", stammelte Legolas, der soeben von seiner Nervosität aufgefressen wurde. Luthien half ein wenig nach und zog sich das Kleid über den Kopf dann nahm sei seine Hände und führte sie zu ihrer Brust, " Trau dich nur!" forderte sie ihn auf. Legolas wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt, wie konnte er sich nur all die Jahre nicht für Frauen interessiert haben?! Während er Luthiens Körper mit seinen Händen und den Lippen erforschte wurde seine Erregung immer größer sodass er sie von sich nahm und sich selbst auf sie legte. Langsam, zu langsam für Legolas Geschmack öffnete sie seine Hose und streifte sie ihm ab. "Na, bist du so weit?" fragte sie mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln, Legolas jedoch vermochte kein Wort zu sagen und so nickte er nur. Langsam schob Luthien ihre Beine auseinander und half ihm behudsam in sie einzudringen. Legolas traute sich nicht zu bewegen, was ging da nur gerade in ihm vor? Was tat sie mit ihm? Er war verwirrt. Langsam griffen ihre Hände zu seinem Hintern und wiesen ihm, dass er sich bewegen solle. Langsam und vorsichtig begann Legolas sich in ihr zu bewegen, er merkte wie sie sich seinen Bewegungen anpasste. Langsam begann Legolas sich zu entspannen und kam ihrer Forderung nach, sich schneller zu bewegen. Er fühlte sich in einer anderen Welt, als er glaubte innerlich zu explodieren und bekam nur vernebelt mit, wie sie beide aufstöhnten. Keuchend kam er wieder zu sich, er merkte, dass er schwitzte und außer Atem war. Luthien hob den Kopf und küsste ihn innig. Mit einem lächeln fragte sie. "Und? War es denn so schlimm?" Legolas schüttelte den Kopf, er merkte wie ihn langsam die Kraft in den Armen verließ und rollte sich bei Seite um sich hinzulegen. Luthien nahm einen Arm von ihm und legte ihn um sich, Legolas war bereits eingeschlafen. 


End file.
